<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>M/M Star Wars Smut by Will03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500409">M/M Star Wars Smut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will03/pseuds/Will03'>Will03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will03/pseuds/Will03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miscellaneous Star Wars M/M smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Maul/Anakin Skywalker, Ezra Bridger/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Index</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Leave a comment letting me know what characters and kinks you want to see in further chapters. If I think it's hot I'll write it.</p><p>If you want to see pairings, kinks, etc... from other fandoms leave them in the comments (feel free to get as creative as you want). If you guys want stuff from non-Star Wars I would also be happy to write that.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Index of Pairings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment kinks and characters you want to see paired together.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch1: index</p><p>Ch2: Maul (Master) / Anakin (Sub/Slave)</p><p>Ch3: Anakin fucked by plants while Obi-Wan jerks off to the sight</p><p>Ch4: Ezra is made into a sex slave by Zeb</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Maul Owns Anakin (P1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin woke up, kneeling, the ground digging painfully into his knees. His hands were tied to his ankles behind his back, which in turn were anchored into the ground. There was a gag in his mouth holding it painfully far open. His eyed were kept shut by a blindfold. And around his throat, Anakin felt a cold metal collar.</p><p>Anakin had tried to use the force to break free, but he felt almost blind to it; he could feel it but couldn’t use it. </p><p>He thought to the night earlier, hoping to get an idea of what was happening. He remembered walking into a club on Coruscant, having a death stick, then. Anakin hesitated for a moment, his memory of the events was fuzzy. He remembered dancing in a cage, only wearing his jockstrap, spotlights on him, then waking up here.</p><p>He didn’t know how long he’d been tied up, but it was long enough that his joints ached, and his muscles burned. Anakin shot his head up as he heard a door open behind him.</p><p>“Young Skywalker,” A male voice drawled behind Anakin, metal footsteps echoing around the room. “So you’re the so-called chosen one my master abandoned me for,” the voice added, coming to stand in front of him.</p><p>‘Who are you?’ Anakin tried to demand, forgetting the gag, his voice coming out as an incomprehensible jumble of sounds.</p><p>“Oh, how pathetic,” the man said, spitting on Anakin. “Perhaps you need to learn who the superior male is,” the voice snarled.</p><p>“Mrggh,” Anakin protested.</p><p>“Oh, is that a yes?” the cruel question came.</p><p>“Mrgghhh,” Anakin exclaimed, vigorously shaking his head. He didn’t know what this man was talking about; he just wanted to go home to Padmé.</p><p>“That won’t work,” the man chided as Anakin began to thrash about trying to free himself. “Those shackles on your wrist are unbreakable, and your collar will prevent the use of your force abilities, however pathetic they may be,” Came the cruel addition that caused terror to tear through Anakin.</p><p>“Mrgh mrghhh,” Anakin said, trying to ask who his captor was.</p><p>“How do you want to know who I am?” the male asked, roughly grabbing Anakin’s face with one hand. “My pet,” He added, slowly drawing out the last syllables.</p><p>Anakin tried to nod his head, but the man’s grip held firm.</p><p>“Very well,” the man said, letting go of Anakin’s face. “I am Maul, your pathetic Jedi Order believes that your former master killed me on Naboo,” Maul added, then paused. “And I say, former master, you belong to me now,” Maul said, punctuating his statement by roughly grabbing Anakin’s head and pushing his face into Maul’s crotch.</p><p>Anakin held his breath, determined to not breathe in the smell of the Zabrak. But he eventually needed to breathe and with his face buried in Maul’s crotch, and his mouth filled by a gag he was forced to breathe through his nose. </p><p>When Anakin inhaled, the smell of pure male dominance overcame him. He’d never smelled anything like it. The scent was distinctly masculine, but unlike the scent of a man, this scent carried no hint of mercy or kindness, only pure aggression and dominance. Anakin couldn’t stop himself as his cock slowly grew until he had a raging boner at his full 7 inches.</p><p>“Pathetic,” Maul snarled, “You really are a fucking bitch, growing hard with your pathetic cock at just the smell of your master.”</p><p>Anakin’s face burned at the comment.</p><p>“Oh, and a blush too?” Maul taunted. “How pathetic,” he added, grinding Anakin’s face further into his crotch.</p><p>“Now, how about we get started?” Maul asked, releasing Anakin.</p><p>Anakin was speechless as he waited for Maul to act. He knew that there was nothing he could do against the Zabrak. He couldn’t move, and without the use of the force, he would be unable to escape even if he could somehow break out of the handcuffs binding him. Anakin also had no delusions; he figured the collar was just an upgraded slaver collar to block his force abilities, and if he stepped out of line, the collar would spark agony down his body.  </p><p>Anakin was pulled from his thoughts by a cold biting on his nipples. The chill in the room had erected the sensitive pink buds. A scream ripped through his throat, only silenced by the gag in his mouth.</p><p>“I hope you like them,” Maul said, giving a light tug on the chain connecting the two nipple clamps, “I kept them in the freezer for hours just so that your first time would be extra special.”</p><p>Tears had sprung to Anakin’s eyes. The pain was agonizing. Anakin thought his nipples were going to freeze off.</p><p>“Oh, we’re not done getting you into your outfit yet, my pet,” Maul said a sadistic grin on his face, not that Anakin could see it. “There is still so much more you need to wear before I let you serve and worship your master,” Maul added, giving Anakin a hard slap across his face, leaving a burning red hand mark against his fair skin.</p><p>“Oh, yes, cry. I love your tears; they just make me want to show you how a real male acts,” Maul said.</p><p>Anakin managed to stop the tears on his eyes just in time to scream as Maul aggressively grabbed Anakin’s uncircumcised cock, pulling the foreskin so far Anakin thought it was going to tear off.</p><p>“Hmm,” Maul said, “I think this needs to go.”</p><p>Before Anakin could react, blinding pain shot through his cock as Maul used a heated knife to circumsize Anakin.</p><p>“Much better,” Maul said, using his palm to grind onto the head of Anakin’s cock.</p><p>Anakin screamed as Maul roughly handled his cock and the newly exposed head. Then suddenly, Maul stopped touching Anakin. </p><p>Anakin’s breathing slowly returned to normal before Maul started to speak again.</p><p>“I have a few things left for you to put on, then we’ll have our fun,” Maul said.</p><p>A moment passed before Maul grabbed his cock, this time sliding something over his cock, then something over his balls and snapping the two pieces together. The device shank until it was applying light pressure all around Anakin’s cock and balls. It wasn’t quite tight enough to be painful, but it was noticeably uncomfortable.</p><p>“The device on your cock will allow me the most control over you. It will allow me to control when you piss or cum. It will also let me control if you’re hard or not, and it will let me control how horny you are,” Maul explained. Almost to accentuate his point, Anakin became noticeable more sensitive, and the device began to vibrate. “You will not be able to cum without my permission, and the device will vibrate as I want to keep you hard and horny, begging for release. If you are a good boy, I might give it to you, but if you are bad you’ll get painful electric shock instead, as well as days of torturous agony as you’re held on the brink unable to cum and desperate for just a little more friction,” Maul added.</p><p>Anakin began to feel precum ooze from his cock, both from pleasure and the thought of being owned. He thought that perhaps it might not be so bad. If he was good, he would still be allowed to cum. But there was some small part of his mind that remained rational, not clogged by the horny fog that had begun to cloud his thoughts, that protested the idea of being used as an object by a Sith. But that part of his mind was quickly silenced as Maul shoved an unlubed dildo into Anakin’s virgin hole. Anakin’s initial scream at the intrusion turned into moans when the dido rubbed against his prostate, making him see stars behind the blindfold and began to vibrate.</p><p>Maul used some straps to connect the dildo in his ass to the cock cage on his cock. Maul pulled the straps tighter, causing the dildo to slip a little more into Anakin’s ass.</p><p>“There you go, my pet,” Maul said, “Now I completely control your pleasure. So be good, or I will have to punish you.”</p><p>Anakin could barely process what Maul was saying when the Zabrak tore the blindfold off and released the bindings holding Anakin in position.</p><p>With a few blinks, Anakin’s eyes adjusted to the brightness around him. Maul stood before Anakin, a god made of muscle. The Zabrak had his red and black tattooed skin, his muscles well defined below it. Maul wore nothing more than a jockstrap, barely holding back a monstrously large cock and balls. Anakin’s face was level with the jockstrap, but Maul grabbed Anakin’s hair and turned him around as Maul sat behind him, holding Anakin’s legs down with his own.</p><p>Maul wrapped one arm around Anakin, putting him in a chokehold with one arm and releasing Anakin’s gag with the other. Maul let Anakin roll his jaw a couple of times before beginning his subjugation of Anakin Skywalker.</p><p>“Who do you belong to?” Maul asked.</p><p>“Fuck off. Let go of me,” Anakin hissed at Maul, struggling to get out of his grip.</p><p>“Wrong answer,” Maul said, starting to choke Anakin under his massive bicep. Anakin, in turn, grabbed at Maul’s arm with his hands.</p><p>Agony wracked Anakin, as he screamed, for moments as intense electricity spread through his cock and up his ass.</p><p>“Now, I will ask again. Who do you belong to?” Maul asked, this time drawing out each individual word until eventually, he stopped, the electricity along with it.</p><p>“You,” Anakin gasped, barely able to breathe in Maul’s grip, his hands making no progress against Maul’s arms as strong as steel.</p><p>“I can’t hear you,” Maul said, squeezing harder, tears springing to Anakin’s eyes.</p><p>“You, I belong to you, master Maul,” Anakin gasped out, his vision starting to fade from oxygen deprivation.</p><p>“Good,” Maul said, his grip loosening allowing Anakin to breathe again. “And who will you obey completely?” Maul added.</p><p>“You, Master Maul,” Anakin said.</p><p>“Then prove it and worship your master,” Maul said, letting Anakin go and using the force to turn him around.</p><p>Anakin’s face was just next to Maul’s massive chest. He gave the Zabrak’s nipple a tentative lick, his tongue recoiling at the bitter and salty taste of Maul’s sweat. But with the grunt of approval, he received Anakin gave a second lick, before descending to suck the nipple. Anakin eventually drew his tongue over to Maul’s other nipple, the taste of sweat on his tongue.</p><p>Anakin did this for several minutes, sucking one nipple before moving to suck another. He could tell that Maul approved because the vibrating on his cock and in his ass became more and more pleasurable.</p><p>Maul eventually lifted his arm, indicating for Anakin to move onto that area. Anakin obliged, if only afraid of the pain that would come if he didn’t. When his tongue touched Maul’s armpit, he gagged at the taste and smell. It was so rancid that Anakin wondered if Maul ever bathed.<br/>
Anakin continued to lick the one armpit until Maul raised his other arm, and Anakin moved onto the other one. However, instead of being made to lick Maul’s armpit, when Anakin had buried his face in Maul’s armpit, he closed his arm, holding Anakin to his armpit.</p><p>“Savour the smell of a real male,” Maul said. “Can you tell how inferior you are to a real male like myself?” Maul added.</p><p>“Yes, master Maul,” Anakin said, although the Zabrak’s armpit muffled him.</p><p>The pleasure Anakin felt brought him just to the edge of cuming as Maul released him from his armpit.</p><p>Maul forced Anakin’s head down to the jockstrap.</p><p>“Pull it off with your teeth, then get to serving,” Maul instructed.</p><p>“Yes, Master Maul,” Anakin said, lowering his face to the waistband, clenching it in his teeth and pulling it down to reveal Maul’s huge cock and monster balls.</p><p>Anakin grabbed his master’s cock and began to stroke the silky skin. Anakin watched in amazement as Maul’s cock grew to a monstrous 14 inches and was thick enough that Anakin couldn’t wrap his hand around it fully. Anakin thought that Maul’s cock reminded him of steel wrapped in silk.</p><p>When a drop of precum leaked down the cut cock Maul gave a single command, “Suck.”</p><p>And so Anakin did. He slowly took the head of the cock in his mouth, then inch by inch the massive shaft, letting himself adjust to the increasing length in his throat. He must not have been going fast enough for Maul because the Zabrak grabbed Anakin’s head and shoved him down, making Anakin gag as he went down. Anakin gagged so hard the spit up shot out his nose and onto Maul’s toned abs.</p><p>Anakin wasn’t given the choice of speed as Maul grabbed his head and forced him to move at a blinding pace. Maul forced his head down that he gagged out his nose every time he went down. Without warning, Maul came, shooting thick ropes of bitter and sour fluid into Anakin’s mouth.</p><p>“Swallow,” Maul commanded. And Anakin did.</p><p>The vibrator was so strong Anakin thought he was going to cum and began to pant barely able to move, lying on the ground, a whimpering slut.</p><p>“Please master,” Anakin managed to gasp out.</p><p>“You have been a good boy so you may cum as many times as you can until I tell you to stop,” Maul said.</p><p>Then as if on command cum geysered from Anakin’s cock. He regained control of his breathing as the wave of pleasure began to recede, eventually being replaced by agony as his used cock stayed hard.</p><p>“Please master,” Anakin grunted, “Please turn it off.”</p><p>“No,” Maul said, “I want you to feel the pain that comes with cuming.”</p><p>Then using the force, Maul picked up Anakin and bound his arms to his sides and his ankle together. Maul put the gag back in Anakin’s mouth. He slowly zipped a leather bag over Anakin, covering him in darkness. Maul opened a cushioned box and placed him inside.</p><p>“I’ll be back later, my pet,” Maul said, “Enjoy the heat bag and cuming while you can.”</p><p>Unable to move, Anakin laid helplessly as he heard the door close. He felt himself break into a sweat as the inside of the bag became sweltering. But worst than the heat was the vibrator. It caused him agony. He writhed as he tried to get it off of his increasingly sensitive cock. He felt himself begin to climax a second time. Only as he came again, his cum sticking to his stomach, it was a wave of agony that washed over him as he began to buck wilder to remove the vibrator. Tears swelled in Anakin’s eyes as he realized what was happening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Umbaran Vines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin get's fucked by vines on Umbara after he and Obi-Wan crashed. However, instead of helping his Padawan, Obi-Wan pleasures himself at the sight of Anakin being fucked by vines.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was recomended by resident aotc anakin fucker. Comment what other characters, kinks, and/or sexual situations you want to see.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin sighed at the wreckage of his and Obi-Wan’s ship. </p><p>“Well, it seems we are stuck here, my young apprentice,” Obi-Wan said to Anakin.</p><p>“Yes, apparently,” Anakin responded. “Well, we’re on Umbara, as members of the republic I’m sure they’ll help us if we can find them,” Anakin added.</p><p>“Yes, they probably will,” Obi-Wan responded, “But that is, of course, if we can find them.”</p><p>“Then we should get moving,” Anakin said, before igniting his lightsaber, the blue light illuminating his face, and heading off into the thick fog and jungle beyond the ship.</p><p>“Oh, for fucks sake,” Obi-Wan breathed before heading off after his Padawan.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Obi-Wan to catch up to Anakin. Although the planet was covered in a dense jungle and a thick fog, Obi-Wan just had to follow the gaping hole in the vegetation Anakin was slashing away with his lightsaber.</p><p>“I don’t think you should be slashing through the forest like that,” Obi-Wan said as he caught up with Anakin, who was still slashing away at the plants. “I get a bad feeling about it,” Obi-Wan added.</p><p>“Don’t be absurd master,” Anakin said, not stopping his assault on the forest. “It’s the fastest way to get through the plants, and I don’t know about you, but I would like to get off this planet as soon as possible.”</p><p>Obi-Wan was inclined to agree, especially as Anakin slashed through a wall of leaves to reveal a clearing large enough that the edges were obscured only by the fog. He was inclined to agree, save for his feeling to go from bad to worse. But before he could warn Anakin, vines lashed from the ground disarming both men, pulling their lightsabers into the fog, and binding Anakin.</p><p>“Wha-!” Anakin started to scream but was cut off as a vine ran into his exposed throat.</p><p>Using the force Obi-Wan cleared the fog from the clearing. He could now see the edges of the space, as well as the seeming enemy they were facing. </p><p>Anakin was pulled off the ground, a vine holding each of his limbs and the vine down his throat, moving to wrap around his throat. His hands were quickly pulled apart above his head, but he struggled to keep his legs together and keep his cock and vulnerable virgin hole protected.</p><p>“Master help me,” Anakin screamed. </p><p>“Oh no, I’m enjoying this far too much,” Obi-Wan said as he sat on a nearby tree stump and pulled his cock out.</p><p>Anakin began to thrash about desperate to the tentacle rape he was sure was about to happen. But Anakin’s thrashing only made Obi-Wan harder.</p><p>“Oh yes,” Obi-Wan said as he slowly started to jerk his cock off, “It only makes this better for me.”</p><p>Obi-Wan watched as the vines tore Anakin’s legs apart, leaving him hanging in the shape of an X. Then, with aggression, Obi-Wan didn’t know a plant could have, Anakin’s clothes were torn from his body.</p><p>Obi-Wan didn’t know where to look first. He started at the top and worked his way down, admiring the well-defined abs on his Padawan, following the V on Anakin’s abdomen down to the boy’s cock, still soft but completely hairless, exactly as Obi-Wan liked in the men he took in the slave dens of the lowest levels on Coruscant.</p><p>“Please,” Anakin screamed, tears streaming down his face.</p><p>“No,” Obi-Wan said as a vine slowly snaked up Anakin’s leg, “I want to watch this forest fuck you senseless. Maybe it will teach you some respect.”</p><p>Anakin was about to plead with Obi-Wan but was cut short when the vine slowly snaking it’s way up his ass plunged into his ass. Anakin screamed in pain and the vine, about as thick as his forearm plunged into his virgin ass unlubed.</p><p>“Mhhh, such sweet sounds you make my Padawan,” Obi-Wan moaned as he began stroking himself faster, placing his other hand behind him for balance.</p><p>Tears began to stream down his face. But sobs never escaped his throat as a vine began to aggressively throat fuck Anakin, making him violently gag and convulse.</p><p>“Ahhh,” Obi-Wan moaned, “You deserve so much more.”</p><p>Almost in response to Obi-Wan’s comment, a vine came up and pulled Anakin’s Padawan braid, forcing him to look up, the vine taking the opportunity to force itself further down Anakin’s throat, making Anakin gag harder. </p><p>Obi-Wan savoured the sight of his Padawan completely bare and being violated in every way, or at least he was about to. Obi-Wan watched as a second vine poised itself to plunge into Anakin’s hole, and another, thinner tentacle positioned itself at Anakin’s piss-slit.</p><p>All at once, the two tentacles plunged into the Padawan, eliciting a series of muffled screams interrupted only by Anakin’s gags.</p><p>“You seem to be enjoying this,” Obi-Wan commented as he became closer to his climax.</p><p>Anakin wanted to tell his master he wasn’t enjoying anything and that he wanted it to stop. He would do anything Obi-Wan told him to if he just saved him from the thing violating. His ass was in agony as he felt the two vines fucking him offset. But even worse than those two was the vine fucking his cock hole. It was agony through his 6-inch boner.</p><p>Obi-Wan felt himself near his orgasm as Anakin thrashed harder, growing more desperate. </p><p>“I wish I could see that hole of yours,” Obi-Wan said to Anakin. But the vines complied, bending Anakin over and turning him around to display the two vines abusing Anakin’s hole.</p><p>The sigh of Anakin’s hairless ass being violently fucked by vines bushed Obi-Wan over the edge. 6 ropes of thick juicy cum erupted from his cock, shooting through the air to cover Anakin’s ass, dripping into his hole.</p><p>“Mhhh, such a delicious sight,” Obi-Wan said. “I want to keep you like this forever,” Obi-Wan added, putting his 11-inch cock away and walking to face Anakin.</p><p>And again, almost in response to Obi-Wan’s statement, the vines shrunk and slipped into Anakin’s ass, leaving a note on the ground. </p><p>Obi-Wan picked it up and read the note aloud, “For trying to stop the destruction of the forest this boy and his restraints are being presented to you only to serve and pleasure you however you want. Just say, ‘Remember the Umbaran vines,’ and he will do whatever you want him to do. A perfect toy for your pleasure. Tell him, ‘What Umbaran vines’ to make him forget what he’s been forced to do.”</p><p>Obi-Wan walked behind Anakin, slipping a finger in his ass, saying, “I think we are going to have lots of fun, my Padawan.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ezra's Enslavement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ezra fucks up one too many times and Kanan leaves Ezra to be punished by Zeb while he goes to figure out what to do.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late update. My work schedule got much busier over the past several months. I also have some other WIPs that I haven't published yet. This chapter is nearly 3, 000 words long (I hope that makes up for it). For anyone who reads my Anakin x Rex fanfic I am working on the next chapter now, I am going for quality over publishing speed. Hopefully the next chapter will be out by the end of the month.</p><p>As usual if you have any ideas, comments, and feedback please leave them in the comments (They are always appreciated).</p><p>Also, if anyone makes any fan art based on my works please let me know I would be ecstatic to check it out - Though in my opinion the smuttier the fan art, the better ;) - anyway enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ezra knew he’d fucked up. Like really fucked up. He’d accidentally destroyed both his and Kanan’s lightsabers during training before they were about to head to Malachor. </p><p>Now Ezra was sitting in the room he shared with Zeb while Kanan decided what to do about the situation, but Ezra thought to himself he was just waiting here for Kanan to come up with a punishment. He would have protested and tried to defend himself, but Kanan had seemed angry enough that Ezra didn’t say anything.</p><p>The door to the room opened, and Kanan stood there with Zeb behind him, holding a large bag.</p><p>“Ezra, after a long discussion, we have decided what to do to fix your mistake. The girls are heading back to the rebel base to help the fleet while I head out to build a new lightsaber,” Kanan said, barely containing his anger and frustration.</p><p>“Um, what about Zeb and me?” Ezra asked tentatively.</p><p>“You and Zeb will remain on the Ghost. Zeb is in charge. He will be the one to punish you for destroying our lightsabers,” Kanan said, grabbing two handcuffs from the bag Zeb was holding. “These will go on your wrists and prevent you from using the force. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes, master,” Ezra said, offering his hands up to be cuffed. Kanan walked over to Ezra and closed the cuffs around Ezra’s wrists. The severing from the force like a blanket being thrown over his senses.</p><p>“Good,” Kanan said, “The girls and I are leaving now.”</p><p>Kanan walked out of the room as Zeb walked in and locked the door behind him. For a moment, the only sound was the Phantom pulling out of the Ghost before it faded away.</p><p>“Oh, I’ve been looking forwards to this,” Zeb said, unable to stop the smirk from showing on his face. “Where to begin?” He asked rhetorically, strolling towards closer towards Ezra. “I’ll start by telling you the rules, kid. First, I am now Master Zeb. Second, you will do as I say, or I will have to punish you. Which also means no talking back. And third, you will be naked unless I tell you to wear clothes. Is that understood?”</p><p>“Yes, Master Zeb,” Ezra said.</p><p>“Now take your clothes off,” Zeb commanded.</p><p>Ezra stood up. He shakily took his jacket off. Ezra had no idea what Zeb was planning, but he knew it would probably be painful. Ezra set his coat on his bed, the upper bunk. </p><p>“Hurry up,” Zeb commanded. </p><p>Ezra did as he was ordered, quickly shelling off his boots and socks, setting them on his bed. He pulled his shirt off, exposing his copper skin to the air of the Ghost and his lithe torso to Zeb’s vision. Without letting himself overthink, Ezra, removed his pants, leaving him in just his underwear. Ezra hesitated for a moment. He’d never been naked in front of another guy before.</p><p>Noticing Ezra’s hesitation, Zeb said, “If you don't want to take them off, I will.”</p><p>Zeb pushed a button on a remote in his hand Ezra hadn’t noticed until Zeb had used it. In an instant, Ezra’s arms were pulled over his head and locked into place, leaving him bound and helpless. Zeb walked up to Ezra, a hand coming to rest on Ezra’s waistband. Zeb rubbed over Ezra’s ass, his muscles taught from the training he had been doing with Kanan. Zeb slid his hand forwards, palming Ezra’s cock, earning a moan from the boy. Without warning, Zeb slipped his hand under the waistband and ripped the garment off Ezra’s body, leaving him completely exposed to Zeb.</p><p>“Now let’s take a look at what we're working with here,” Zeb said, attaching cuffs to Ezra’s ankles, forcing his legs apart. “That’s better,” Zeb added.</p><p>Zeb took a moment to look at Ezra, the hairless and unmarred copper skin that covered his body, save for the scar on his face and the pink head of his cut cock. Zeb rubbed his hand over Ezra’s right nipple, giving it a tight pinch with his claws. Which earned him a gasp of pain from Ezra. Zeb smiled as he let his hand drift over Ezra’s semi-defined abs, down to the boy’s limp cock. </p><p>Zeb had wanted to fuck Ezra since he met the boy. No fucked was the wrong word he thought, dominate was far more appropriate. He’d often fantasized about making the boy his personal sex slave. Zeb most often fantasized about tying Ezra up and making him sleep with his face stuck between the Lasat’s ass cheeks, making Ezra eat him out all night. Then in the morning making Ezra drink every last drop of his piss. Forcing Ezra onto the bed and roughly fucking the boy with no preparation and just going harder as the boy screamed louder and louder. Making Ezra lick him clean after a workout, choke the boy on his cock and make him drink his cum and if he was feeling generous, let Ezra cum on the floor only to make him lick it up. Zeb thought of all the possibilities of what he could do to the boy, Kanan’s only real instruction was to make sure Ezra was subservient, and Zeb had the perfect idea of how to make Ezra a submissive bitch.</p><p>“Since you belong to me right now,” Zeb started, “You need to learn that I am in control of everything. You will need to earn everything, which includes earning the right to piss and shit. And while we're at it, you will need to earn the privilege of using your mouth, so the question we have to answer now is which hole do we deal with first?” Zeb asked. “We could start here,” Zeb said as he rubbed his thumb over Ezra’s piss slit, “Or here,” Zeb added as he used a finger to push against Ezra’s hairless boy pussy, “Or here,” Zeb said as he clasped his hand over Ezra’s mouth.</p><p>“I think we’ll start by having our fun here,” Zeb whispered into Ezra’s ear, rubbing his growing hardon against Ezra’s ass, and he moved his thumb and forefinger to plug Ezra’s nose.</p><p>Zeb knew Ezra couldn’t breathe. Ezra was still for maybe 30 seconds until he began to writhe, struggling to escape Zeb’s grip. </p><p>“Having a little trouble breathing boy?” Zeb taunted, earning him a muffled response from Ezra as a look of pure desperation, filled his eyes. Zeb felt his hardon grow as Ezra struggled harder against Zeb’s grip. As tears began to spring from Ezra’s eyes, he managed a slight nod. “Good,” Zeb grunted, giving Ezra’s ass a firm smack and letting go of Ezra’s face.</p><p>Ezra gasped for air, gulping down mouthfuls, the only sound in the room his ragged breathing. Once Ezra’s breathing had calmed down, Zeb pulled something from his bag, standing in front of Ezra, and held it in front of the boy’s face.</p><p>“Open up,” Zeb commanded, but Ezra locked his jaw shut. “I guess we’ll have to do it again,” Zeb said as he took his free hand and plugged Ezra’s nose. This time, however, it only took a few moments before Ezra gasped, his mouth opening wide. And without missing a beat, Zeb shoved the dildo shaped gag into Ezra’s throat. A moment later, Zeb pulled the leather strap around Ezra’s head and clasped it tightly.</p><p>Zeb tugged lightly on the bit in Ezra’s mouth before saying, “Good, it’s nice and tight.”</p><p>“Mgghhh,” Ezra exclaimed as he gave a tug on his restraints.</p><p>“You probably want to know what this does,” Zeb commented, talking more to show Ezra how helpless he was more than anything. “This gag is specially made. It will grow and shrink as well as change shape to what I want. If I want, I could force your mouth open for a good skull fucking.” To show what he meant, the gag changed to hold his mouth as wide open as it could, “Or I could have it choke you.” In response, the gag lengthened back into a dildo reaching deep into Ezra’s throat, causing him to gag, then getting thicker until he couldn’t breathe. “But it’s always there to shut you up,” Zeb finished as the gag returned to its original shape, and Ezra could breathe again.</p><p>“Now, which hole do we plug next?” Zeb asked, grabbing Ezra’s cock with one hand and grabbing his ass with the other, pushing against Ezra’s hole with one finger.</p><p>“Mrghhh!” Ezra protested, trying to shake Zeb off of him.</p><p>“Getting feisty now, aren’t we?” Zeb growled. “Don’t worry; I’ll fix that. But of course, if you want me to stop, you just need to let me know.”</p><p>“Mrghhh”</p><p>“I’m sorry I don’t understand,” Zeb sneered, “You’ll have to speak clearer.”</p><p>“Mrghhh,” Ezra tried again.</p><p>“You want to move onto your piss slit next?” Zeb asked, rubbing his thumb over Ezra’s cockhead.</p><p>“mrgHHHH!” Ezra tried again, squirming against Zeb’s touches, squealing as Zeb pushed harder into his ass and against his cockhead.</p><p>Zeb let go of Ezra for a moment to grab some supplies from his bag. A few moments later, he was back in front of Ezra with three things in his hand, which he began to explain to Ezra. “I have three things here; the first is a permanent press on tattoo that says property of Zeb and can’t be removed or changed once it is in the skin.” Zeb got onto his knees; his face lined up with Ezra’s semi-hard cock. He set the rest of his cock toys down before lining the tattoo up, just above the base of Ezra’s cock and pressing it in. He moved his hand away, and in the black and bold text, it read ‘PROPERTY OF GARAZEB ORRELIOS’ with an arrow on each side of the text pointing to Ezra’s cock.</p><p>“Next is your cock cage,” Zeb said, holding up a thin black ring. “Unlike most cock cages, there is no cage; instead, if you touch your cock you will be given a severe electric shock. It will also keep you in a constant state of erection and sexual arousal. The only catch is that you need to be hard when it goes on.” Zeb finished his explanation and grabbed Ezra’s semi-hardon and began to stroke it, earning a moan from Ezra, which he quickly silenced. In a few hand strokes, Ezra was fully erect and leaking pre-cum like a faucet. </p><p>“I guess Kanan wasn’t shitting me when he said he only let you touch yourself on Sundays. And I guess he did watch you do it too. Damn, he’s a sick fuck,” Zeb commented to himself. “But, I guess I’m not one to talk,” Zeb added. Zeb chuckled lightly to himself as he clasped the cock ring around the base of Ezra’s cock. </p><p>“Enjoy,” Zeb said as he gave Ezra’s cock a light smack and watched it bounce up and down for a few moments, drops of precum flying in all directions.</p><p>“Now for the best part,” Zeb said, a wicked grin blooming on his face, as he pulled a long catheter from its case and a small bottle of lube. “This will let me control if you can cum, or piss. It can vibrate and change shapes; however, I want it to.” To accentuate Zeb’s statement, the previously smooth tube morphed to resemble anal beads but on a much smaller scale. </p><p>Zeb opened the bottle of lube with one hand and dabbed a tiny drop on the tip of Ezra’s cock, barely enough to be distinguishable from the precum leaking down the pink head. “You should be grateful I’m giving you any lube boy. Today the way you’ve been behaving, you certainly don’t deserve it. But I’m in a good mood.”</p><p>A final drop of precum leaked from Ezra’s slit. In slowly rolled down the pink flesh of Ezra’s head, rolling onto the copper flesh of Ezra’s shaft, leaving a shiny trail of sweet and salty liquid as it went. Until finally after travelling the 7 inches from tip to base, reaching Ezra’s balls, tight from the slight chill in the air.</p><p>Zeb pushed the catheter against Ezra’s piss slit, using one hand to push the catheter in, the other holding Ezra’s cock still. </p><p>As Zeb began pushing the catheter in, Ezra both squirmed to get away and moaned. The sensation of the catheter wasn’t painful, and for that, Ezra was grateful, it was more of an intrusive and uncomfortable but pleasurable feeling of fullness. As Zeb pushed, further Ezra couldn’t stop himself from squirming away as the catheter went deeper. Although the catheter was somewhat enjoyable, Ezra still didn’t like the feeling, especially as it was moving. Zeb pushed a little deeper the end of the catheter, finally reaching his cock head, but was prevented from going any further by a small black sphere that was just a little too large to fit when he was hit with a sudden urge to piss. He felt his bladder give a painful twinge as his piss began to flow. Ezra couldn’t stop himself as he tried to close his legs but was prevented by his restraints. Ezra felt his piss move through his cock and didn’t slow down, no matter what he did. Just as Ezra thought relief was going to come and piss was going to spray, he felt the stream stop at the head of his cock. He felt the urge to piss build.</p><p>“Need to piss?” Zeb asked, giving Ezra’s cock a slow stroke.</p><p>“Mghhhhh,” came from Ezra, but was more of a desperate squeal than anything.</p><p>“Well, you’ll have to earn that privilege,” Zeb said as he stood up. “It’s time for us to have our fun tonight.”</p><p>Zeb stripped his clothes off until he was completely naked, his massive 16-inch cock fully hard and exposed, his large balls hanging low. To Ezra’s surprise, Zeb’s fur didn’t cover from Zeb’s chest down to the tops of his legs. Zeb was still very hairy, just not enough so that Ezra would consider it fur. Zeb’s cock was completely hairless but had an extra thick bush surrounding the base. Altogether Zeb was the picture of a sexually dominant male.</p><p>Zeb strapped the remote for the devices on Ezra to his wrist and turned to face Ezra. “I’ll give you a choice. I can either give you a good face fuck before ravaging your hole letting you use your spit as lube, or I can give your ass a rough fucking without any lube,” Zeb said, pressing a button on the remote, releasing Ezra’s mouth enough he could say which he wanted.</p><p>Ezra paused for a moment looking at Zeb’s monster cock, the main thought going through his head, how he would gag and choke on not even half of Zeb’s cock. “No, lube, please,” Ezra said.</p><p>“As you wish,” Zeb said in a near mocking tone, making Ezra’s gag fill his mouth again. </p><p>Zeb moved to stand behind Ezra. Zeb took his right hand to Ezra’s hole, spreading the boy’s cheeks. Using his middle finger Zeb massaged the tight pink flesh, earning a moan from the boy.</p><p>“This is going to hurt,” Zeb said in a husky whisper, “just try to relax.”</p><p>A moment later, Zeb thrust his entire cock into Ezra’s hole. Ezra screamed as pain blinded him. His scream, however, was muffled by the gag pushing down his throat.</p><p>“Damn, Ezra, you are tight,” Zeb whispered. </p><p>Zeb paused for a moment to let Ezra adjust to Zeb’s massive cock. A moment later, Zeb pulled back a few inches and thrust further into Ezra. Zeb grabbed Ezra’s hips, strong enough to bruise, with both hands and began thrusting faster. After a few moments, the only sounds in the room were Ezra’s moans mixing with his screams, Zeb’s aggressive grunts in time with his thrusts, and the sound of Zeb’s balls slapping into Ezra’s.</p><p>With a final few thrusts, Zeb pushed himself over the edge as seven thick ropes of cum shot from his cock deep into Ezra’s ass. As his orgasm came to an end, his thrusting slowed to a halt as he slowly pulled his cock out of Ezra, wiping it off on Ezra as he pulled out.</p><p>“Now, don’t let that cum out,” Zeb commanded, and Ezra clenched his hole tighter. A moment later, Zeb pulled out a regular butt plug and pushed it into Ezra’s ass. Well, it was almost normal. It was a regular rubber butt plug, but it had a loth wolf tail on the end of it.</p><p>“It’s getting late I think it’s time for us to go to bed,” Zeb said as he forced Ezra to his hands and knees.</p><p>Zeb sat on his bunk, pulling the blanket back and beckoned for Ezra to crawl over to him. Ezra crawled to Zeb, his hips swaying, the cum in his ass sloshing around, and the tail shifting uncomfortably as he moved.</p><p>Zeb motioned for Ezra to lay his face next to the Lasat’s, now soft, cock. As Ezra placed his head down, the dominant male stench coming off from his cock overpowering Ezra’s senses, almost making him want to serve Zeb.</p><p>“I’m going to be nice tonight, so I’m going to let you sleep with your face next to my cock,” Zeb said, using his legs to sweep Ezra’s small frame up onto the bed. Zeb was lying sprawled on the bed with Ezra curled up by his cock. “Good night,” Zeb said as he pulled the blanket over himself and Ezra.</p><p>The darkness swept over Ezra. He half considered trying to escape that night, but he knew he would probably fail and did not want to get punished for it. He ultimately decided just to relax and sleep where he was. He was even finding the smell from Zeb to be pleasurable and comforting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>